Redo The Past
by witchfan3
Summary: After Cornelia discovers she is pregnant, she is scared to tell anyone. She is afraid what will happen to W.I.T.C.H. The worst thing of it, she isn't sure if the baby is Caleb's or Peter's.
1. Feeling sick and sorry

"Cornelia, are you listening?" Will yelled, trying to get Cornelia's attention.

Cornelia stopped day dreaming and looked up at Will "Oh, sorry"

Hay-Lin and Irma both looked at each other and made faces "What's wrong with you, you barely focus anymore?"

"Nothing.. I'm fine" Cornelia replied quickly. She didn't want to have to explain what was wrong.

"Okay, well.. like I was saying, we have to go to meridian. Phobos somehow escaped and so we have to go there" Will said, hoping Cornelia was paying attention this time.

Cornelia nodded her head proving that she was listening "Okay, let's just go"

Taranee looked at Cornelia questionably "Is something wrong?"

"Can't we just go save the world or whatever" Cornelia snapped, before turning around not facing anyone, and letting a tear run down the side of her face. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Will knew something was seriously wrong, but she didn't want to bug Cornelia too much. She knew how she could get and didn't want to make her mad. "Okay, let's go"

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Okay, me and Irma will go and find Elyon, Hay-Lin can you try to find Blunk, and Cornelia.. you and Taranee go and find Caleb"

Cornelia looked down and didn't answer, but Taranee did "Okay, come on Cornelia"

"Um.. I think I am just going to stay out of the way" Cornelia said, finally looking up, but not looking right at Taranee.

"What's wrong with you?" Irma said, getting annoyed by the way Cornelia was acting.

Cornelia looked at her four best friends, wondering if she should tell them. Even though she knew now was not the time.

"Yeah, did you and Caleb break up again or something?" Taranee asked.

Cornelia looked at Taranee "No..." Then she thought to herself 'Not yet'

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

Will stepped in between them "Okay, I know this is serious whatever it is, but we don't have time to stand around and talk"

Irma nodded her head "Yeah, let's go"

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Where were you all? We didn't think you were going to show up" Caleb said, as he ran up to Taranee and Cornelia.

Taranne looked behind him at the battle that was going on "Sorry, drama queen here was throwing a fit"

Cornelia rolled her eyes and then she looked at Caleb, and almost broke down. But she managed to hold it together.

"Okay, come on Cornelia, you go over there and try to help and I'll go over there" Taranee said, pointing to the left and right.

"I can't.." Cornelia said, before looking down.

"Why?" Taranee asked scared.

"My powers.. they aren't working.." Cornelia lied. Then out of no where she felt sick. And the next thing she knew was puking.

"Caleb, make sure she's okay, I'm going to help out over there" Taranee said before running off and leaving Caleb and Cornelia alone.

"Cornelia, you okay" Caleb asked, as he walked up to his girlfriend.

Cornelia started to cry, which is someting she rarly does. "I have to go" Then she ran off. Not wanted to ever have to deal with what she knew she would have to very soon.

**Sorry, if I miss spelled any names. I was typing this fast. And this is going to based more on the show. I have read the books. But this is based on the show. After the end of season 2, but I will change a few things.**


	2. And it all comes out

Cornelia was sitting on her bed crying. She hadn't stopped all day. She knew her life was ruined. Not only that she had no idea what would happen to the guardians. They need all five to be powerful, one less and they might as well quit.

She felt about about running away from the battle, but she knew she couldn't stay. It was too much a danger. She might hurt herself. And that would not be good right now.

While she was crying the door to her room opened up slowly, and she tried to hold it together as she saw Irma, Taranee, and Caleb. "Hey"

"Hey? You run off in the middle of everything. And all you say is hey?" Irma said annoyed. As she walked up to Cornelia. "Why did you even leave at all?"

"I didn't feel good" Cornelia stated, as she looked down. She was afraid they would know she was lying if she looked right at them. "That's all"

"Whatever. Just don't do it again" Irma snapped back at her.

Tarnee quickly stepped in between Cornelia and Irma to stop them from arguing. "Finish this later, right now Cornelia we have to go to Candracar. The oracle wants us"

Cornelia really didn't feel like going, but she knew she had to. So she stood up and walked toward the other three. "Okay, let's go. Where's Will and Hay-Lin?"

"There already there, but blunks here with us. So we call still get there" Irma said, crossing her arms and storming out of the room.

Cornelia quickly ran out of the room before Caleb had the chance to say anything. She felt to bad to talk to him, she had no clue how to tell him what was going. And part of her was scared too.

Once they were all outside they left imideatlly.

- - - - - - -- -- -- -

"There you are. It took you long enough" Will said, when she saw the others walking toward her, Hay-Lin, and Matt.

"Sorry" Cornelia said quietly, as she saw Halinor walking up the each of them.

She gasped along with the rest as Halinor spoke "I'm sorry to hear about everything that will happen to one of you. But remember a child is wonderful"

And then she walked away. It was like she was there, just to tell the rest about Cornelia. Even if she said no names.

Automatically everyone glanced at each other. Each trying to figure out who it was.

Matt nervously glanced at Will "Please tell it's not.."

"No!" Will practically screamed at him. She knew it wasn't her.

Hay-Lin then looked at everyone "I know for a fact it's not me! It's not possible. At all!"

Before anyone else could talk the oracle walked up and looked at each of them.

"Thank you all for coming. I've known this for a while, but I was waiting for a good time. The guardians need five, as we know. And if something happens to one, well it's hard for the others to function if that one is still a guardian. So I must sadly say that Cornelia, you will not be able to stay a guardian"

Not only did all of the girls feeling horrible for what was just said, but also they were all in shock. And Caleb looked as if he could pass out at any moment.


	3. SORRY! I'M BACK!

Wow, it has been so long since I updated this. I am so, so sorry. I write a lot, and I love to write. But I posted this on here, and seemed to just forget about it. I can't say I will continue it. Well I hope too. But I know if I do, it will be from scratch. So yes, I plan to write this again, but from square one. My writing style is so different now. And I just feel like if I kept this story going, the style would be so vastly different, that it would make no sense. So anyway, thank you to everyone who has read and liked this story. I hope anyone who reads the new version will enjoy it just as much.

I plan to post the first chapter of the new version possibly tonight (July 9th), but I am not sure I all have it all ready in time. If anything I'll try and type a very short chapter one. Just anything to post again. I so sorry that I abandoned this story. I hate when people do that, and I really feel bad that I did.

Anyway, I am back, and I promise I'll finish this time, and I won't leave again. At least not until my story is done. :)

- I am so thankful that I've had any readers of this at all. Seriously, wow, thanks! 3


End file.
